


Meetings

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: A new transfer comes to the New York Institute.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Fathers… Always a weak spot there.” Sebastian says, almost in deep thought as he paces around the abandoned warehouse, head held high. He has a meeting scheduled here in about two minutes at exactly 3:15am. He knows that the one he’s meeting will not be late. He never is. He has a… A certain conduct that is never ignored and always followed, professionally. He’s met him only twice before, and even though he prides himself on not letting his emotions get the best of him, crafting and using them for his own purposes, he still gets a quake of fear in his bones when he meets his guest. But, well, wouldn’t anyone?

The floor starts to rumble, the walls dusting with loose concrete, stone, and wood. Sebastian doesn’t flinch at the intrusion as his thoughts are whirled together in his head and nothing makes sense. He gets lost in the space and continuum of reality that is breached. Everything grows unbearably hot and cold all at once. Almost like a mundane fever.

“Ah, Verlac. Or so that is the name you have cloaked yourself in.” The deep voice announces as the world rights itself once again.

“Your, majesty.” Sebastian says respectfully as he bows.

The thing in front of him chuckles slightly, his lips up turned into an amused smile. “Do you have it?”

“Of course, your highness.”

Sebastian reaches to his side, removing a slight brown pouch attached to his side. Still with his head bowed, he walks a few steps closer and holds it out in his hands. He waits as the thing dressed in men’s clothing takes the pouch as his own with a flick of his wrist. He opens it, removing the item and inspecting it for its authenticity.

“You have kept your word.” He says simply.

“Of course. We had a deal.” Sebastian says, and before he can help himself, “I don’t understand why you needed his hair he-”

“It is not your place.” His voice is like thunder as the ground below them cracks open. He looks at Sebastian as if he’s deciding something. “Since you served me well and I could use you for more purposes, I will give you advice.”

The creature glides toward the young Shadowhunter, leaning over and whispering, “Alexander Lightwood will be your downfall. Hurt him where it hurts the most.”

As the thing leans back, the two lock eyes. An understanding passes between them. Sebastian nods and bows low. The thing’s eyes cloud with darkness and then it’s gone. Sebastian smiles.

…

Sebastian sits in the black chair, spinning it side to side as it’s the one with wheels. Ever since he was a kid he couldn’t help himself but play with fancy office chairs, more specifically in his parent’s office. Swinging from side to side. Laughing and giggling as he pushed it from one end of the room to the other. It was innocent and a great pass time when he was supposed to be studying runes and languages. It was a great distraction and one of the most innocent memories he has from that time. He misses those chairs, he misses that innocence.

“Sebastian.” Alec says as he walks into the room. “It’s good to see you again. How is Atlanta?”

“Great. It’s been really great. Although it’s never quite been like home.” Sebastian reply’s with a crooked smile.

“Well, maybe you’ll find that here.”

“You think? It would be nice if I could find a more permanent place here.”

“It would be.” Alec agrees easily. “How about I show you around?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sebastian answers, but before they can leave he stops Alec with a hand on his shoulder. “Although, Alec, I was wondering if perhaps we could be friends? We’ve known each other for a while, but if I am to live and work here, it be nice to have more of a friendship. It’s easier to fight together that way.”

Alec thinks about it for a few seconds and then nods his head. “Sure. That be good.”

Sebastian’s face breaks out into a larger grin. “Great. I can’t wait to get to know you better. You’re dark fears and what you care the most for.”

Alec’s eyebrows scrunch up into confusion, but he quickly brushes the slight suspicion off. “Anyway, I’ll show you around? To tell you the truth, I’m glad my newest transfer is someone I already know.”

Sebastian nods his head. “Me too. Glad to be here.”

Alec nods his head in agreement and they make their way toward the rest of the New York Institute.

“Very glad.”


End file.
